


Self-Abuse

by PunishedPyotr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, Gen, Genital Piercing, Liquid shows up at the very end, Masochism, Masturbation, Mild Blood, implied Ocelmantis and Liquidmantis, mostly solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: This felt so terrible— and yet sogood.





	Self-Abuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hingabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingabee/gifts).



> For the Mantis having a dick/chastity piercing and being horny with it request.  
> I actually know who requested it and they added on some extras for me when i told them i was gonna fill it ;o

Mantis had stopped listening at the “chastity” part in “chastity piercing”.

The way it was sold to him, getting a Prince Albert and a guiche piercing then chaining them together would kill his body’s ability to get an erection by not giving his penis enough leeway to actually rise. Getting said piercings had been painful and humiliating; the six-month healing period (especially for the guiche) had been even worse. The piercings made his whole genital area tender and oversensitive, which he chalked up to the healing process up until he couldn’t.

In turned out that the constant stimulation of having bits of metal in one’s dick and perineum was… well… it left Mantis in a constant, frustrating state of low-level arousal. And that lead to another discovery: the chastity piercing didn’t really _prevent_ erections. It just made them really, really painful.

Mantis held his breath as he tugged on the chain straining against the underside of his dick, cutting into his balls. It gave him an extra little twinge of pain that he had to bite his lip at. He didn’t want to make any noise, even though he felt like crying and screeching — he’d hidden himself away in Liquid’s quarters for privacy (it was really the only place on base he could get it), and Liquid didn’t know he was here.

He’d have to clean up after himself when he was done.

He ran his fingers up the chain to circle around the piercing at the head of his dick, peeking out from under his foreskin; the titanium ring felt so warm under his fingers and so hot inside his… other flesh. Mantis squirmed, toes curling into Liquid’s bedsheets. This felt so terrible— and yet so _good_.

“Disgusting,” he whispered to himself.

His cock twitched, causing his piercings to tug painfully at his skin. Mantis hissed. His erection was no match for the chain keeping it pointed down, in a ‘flaccid’ position, but that wasn’t going to stop his body from trying. Even if Mantis would rather die than give in and unhook the chain himself. The pain was his punishment for getting aroused in the first place; the fact that it served to turn him on even more was just… truly unfortunate.

“Whore,” he rasped, running a nail under his foreskin, peeling it back from the piercing, “filthy animal. Why do you abuse yourself like this?”

His poor dick was all swollen, veins visibly pulsing as his heart hammered.

“You are just as base and dirty and selfish as the rest of them… what was the point of getting piercings, you should have just chopped it all of- _ff—_ “

He moaned as he twisted his hand around his oversensitive shaft, scraping his knuckles with the chain. He really was just the same as the rest of the scum of the earth that was humanity, wasn’t he? As a younger man Mantis had blamed everything and everyone else for his indiscretions — in the KGB as a teenager, Ocelot had taken advantage of and manipulated him; on the run with Eli as an adolescent he’d only secretly watched him masturbate out of curiosity and nothing more. He’d never admit he’d been driven to do things of his own initiative by his own desires. The closest he came to it was trying to remove those desires with a chastity piercing. And now he could blame the chastity piercing itself for backfiring on him.

“Nnghf… fuck.”

Mantis lost it, grabbed Liquid’s pillow and stuck it between his legs, mewling in pain and irritation as he humped it for all he was worth. The chain and piercings caught on the fabric and tugged and scraped even _worse_ until blood spotted the cover. He climaxed with a choked wheeze and a full-body spasm, spilling all over himself, whimpering and shaking in the aftermath.

It _hurt_.

He barely head the door open over the pounding in his head, but the rather shocked “Mantis?” from the doorway felt like being doused in cold water. Mantis scrambled to sit up, nearly doubling over from the pain of it - he frantically tried to hide the evidence of his misdeeds from Liquid but knew he’d already been caught out.

“I— I can explain.”

“I don’t think I need an explanation,” Liquid said, eyebrows raised. Then he smirked. “Why my room, anyway? Surely it’s not the only place on base that you could get a little privacy? I don’t suppose you were drawing… inspiration… from your surroundings?”

“…”

Liquid approaching, walking in a way that was obviously intended to be sexy, but whatever nastiness he was intending got derailed as soon as he got close enough to notice the blood on his pillow and sheets and - upon prying the pillow out of Mantis’ hands, very alarmed - the piercings and chain itself.

If Mantis was humiliated before, it was nothing compared to now. “I…”

“Mantis…” Liquid shook his head. “No, nevermind. I just didn’t think your weird issues with sex extended to self-mutilation.”

Mantis flushed. “It’s not—“

“Right now we need to get you patched up before you get infected or something! Then we can talk after… yes?”

“…” Mantis sighed, ashamed. He really, genuinely resented how quick Liquid was to extend comfort to him, and he hated himself for doing it. “…yes.”

“Good. You just stay put, I’ll take care of you.”

“Yes, boss.”


End file.
